Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant is another upcoming new movie by Daniel Esposito and Tigerman531. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1957, after the launch of Sputnik, a giant alien robot from outer space crashes into the ocean near the coast of Rockwell, Maine, and wanders onto the mainland and into the forest. Nine-year-old Hogarth Hughes, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk and Zhane (along with Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Scooby-Doo and their friends) follow the trail of destruction through the forest left by the robot, find it, where it becomes entangled and trapped in the power cables of an electrical substation. Hogarth, Pooh and the others free it, and befriend it. he Iron Giant, which has lost its memory, accompanies Hogarth back to the house where he lives with his widowed mother Annie. The Giant tries to sustain its energy by eating off the ties of the nearby railroad tracks. Alarmed by the sound of an oncoming train, Hogarth tells the Giant to repair the tracks. But it takes too long, and the train collides with the Giant. Hogarth hides the damaged robot in their barn, and soon discovers that the individual parts of the robot are self-repairing. Later that night, Hogarth returns with a stack of comic books to read to the Giant. The Giant is impressed with Superman, but distressed when he discovers a comic about an evil robot named 'Atomo the Metal Menace'. In response, Hogarth reassures the Giant, "You are who you choose to be". Eventually, Hogarth is forced to address the issue of death with the Giant when they come across a dead deer. Investigating the destroyed substation, U.S. government agent Kent Mansley discovers evidence of the Giant, and decides to continue his inquiries. Finding a BB gun that Hogarth left near the substation, Mansley takes up a room for rent at Hogarth's home and secretly follows the boy around hoping to learn more. He is paranoid about an alien invasion, and alerts the U.S. Army to the possible presence of the Giant. Worried that they will get caught, Hogarth evades Mansley by taking the Giant to beatnik artist Dean McCoppin, who passes off the robot as one of his works of scrap-metal art when Mansley and Lieutenant General Shannon Rogard investigate. Once Mansley and Rogard are gone, Hogarth plays with the Giant using a toy gun, but inadvertently causes the Giant to activate its defense mechanism. Dean saves Hogarth and angrily commands the Giant to leave, but Hogarth, believing the Giant never meant to harm him, gives chase. Dean then realizes the Giant was only reacting defensively against the gun. He catches up with Hogarth on his motorbike and they chase after the Giant as he reaches the town. In Rockwell, the Giant saves two boys, instantly getting on the good side of the bewildered citizen witnesses, and Giant tells Hogarth that he chooses not to be a gun. Unfortunately, the Giant is seen by the military and attacked. The Giant flees with Hogarth and finds the ability to fly, but is shot down by a missile fired from an F-86. After crash-landing, the Giant thinks the unconscious Hogarth is dead; enraged, it activates its massive arsenal of energy weapons and attacks the Army, who are no match for the Giant's advanced firepower. Mansley tricked Rogard into thinking that the robot killed Hogarth, before telling him to lure the Giant out to sea so they can destroy it with a nuclear ballistic missile from the USS Nautilus. Hogarth wakes up and pacifies the Giant, easing him to deactivate his weapons. Meanwhile, Dean explains to Rogard that the Giant never killed anyone, as Hogarth shows himself with the Giant, disproving Mansley's statements. But when Rogard attempts to call off the Nautilus, Mansley still thinks the Giant is a threat and orders the launch. Rogard lambastes Mansley informing him that the missile will vaporize not only the Giant, but everyone in Rockwell as well. Realizing the deadly mistake, Mansley attempts to escape, but the Giant stops him and he is arrested by the Army. When Hogarth tells the Giant about Rockwell's fate, the Giant flies off to intercept the missile. With a smile of satisfaction, comparing himself to Superman, the Giant collides with the missile, causing a massive explosion high up in the atmosphere. The people of the town recognize the Giant as a hero, but are saddened by the Giant's sacrifice. Sometime later, Annie and Dean start a relationship, and Dean built a statue honoring the Giant. Hogarth receives a package from Rogard, containing the only piece of the Giant they found, a small jaw bolt. That night, Hogarth awakens to a familiar beeping coming from the bolt, which is trying to get out his window. He opens the window to let the bolt out. On the Langjökull glacier in Iceland, various parts of the robot approach the snowdrift where the head rests, as the Iron Giant wakes up and smiles. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf Team, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, The Liquidator, and Quackerjack) Harley Quinn, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Zira, Team Rocket, and Merlock will guest star in this film. *Christopher Robin will join Pooh and the gang in this film. *Both the first three Pokémon movies, Batman: The Animated Series, the Scooby-Doo trilogy, and The Iron Giant were released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. *This film actually takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''(which explains Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mickey, already knowing Zira), ''Sora's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Sora, Donald and Goofy Faced Zira), Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp ''(which explains Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, already knowing Merlock), ''Ash's Adventures of Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp ''(which explains Ash and his friends The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, already knowing Merlock), ''Sora's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (which explains Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy already knowing Merlock), and Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey ''(which explains Pooh, Ash and his friends, and Mickey already knowing Oswald the Lucky Rabbit). *This film will use the Signature Edition cut of ''The Iron Giant. It was originally planned to use the theatrical cut of the real film (as only that version existed when the film was announced) until an extended Signature Edition cut with two additional scenes was released. *''The Iron Giant'' was re-released in selected theaters and then on Digital HD as an extended Signature Edition in 2015, the same year The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in theaters, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp was officially released on DVD, and Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery was released directly on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD. Links Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Warner Bros. crossovers